A Christmas to Remember
by rachello344
Summary: Shinichi and Kaito have dinner together on Christmas-a first date and a first holiday all in one. KaiShin/ShinKai Written for a request on tumblr.


AN: I'd like to take this time to thank everyone for being patient with me. If you haven't been following my blog or checking my Ao3, I'm sure my absence must have been alarming. I'm still writing, but I'm extremely busy. And, well, posting to two or three sites is a little much. If you want to see more consistent updates, my tumblr is the best place, as well as my Ao3, both linked in my profile. Thank you again for reading my fic! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Shinichi," Ran said, her voice low and cautious as if soothing a stray cat, "I think someone might have a crush on you." Shinichi didn't bother gracing that with a response. His living room was filled with roses. There was mistletoe over every doorway. It was a floral nightmare.

He knew Kid liked teasing him, but this was a little much, even for him.

"Does he want to spend Christmas with you?" Ran asked, picking up one of the cards strewn across his kitchen table. Shinichi dropped his head to his hands, shrugging.

"I can't tell anymore," he mumbled into his palms.

"I mean, it's a couple's holiday… And there are all these roses… And the cards…"

Shinichi was well aware of all of those things. He just couldn't make those facts line up with the Kid that was always messing with him. They couldn't be sincere.

If he'd bought Kid a gift, just in case, that was his own business.

"I think he's in earnest, Shinichi." Ran glanced around at the flowers, tapping her chin. "You'll have to pay him back later. After all, no one does grand gestures like you. You'll have to show him how it's done." She winked.

Shinichi groaned. "That's all well and good, but when am I supposed to do that, exactly? I can't just _call_ him."

"Why not?" Ran raised an eyebrow. "You think he didn't leave you a way to contact him in all this mess?" She gestured widely at the rest of the room. "And if he didn't, I'm sure he'll be by to receive your answer. Maybe even as soon as I leave."

"Please don't go," Shinichi said too quickly. Ran laughed.

"I won't leave yet, but you need to figure out what you're going to do. Make dinner maybe? That way you can show that you reciprocate."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes. "You keep assuming that I'm going to tell him yes."

"Was that in question?" Ran smirked. "Shinichi, you've been in love with him for _months_. Of course you're going to say yes. If you don't, you're an idiot."

"Guess I can't keep anything from you."

"Of course not. I'm your best friend for a reason."

Shinichi smiled. Somehow, he felt better about things. Ran always had a way of calming him down. Kid was way out of his league, but if he was expressing an interest–even just as a joke–Shinichi should take it seriously.

"What do you think I should make for dinner?"

"Definitely your curry. Your mom's recipe is the best."

Shinichi stood and smiled.

* * *

No more than five minutes after Ran left, the front door opened again. Shinichi glanced over his shoulder, unconcerned. Either Ran forgot something, or…

A young man, nervous and fidgeting, stepped out of his entryway. He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his messy brown hair, and smiled. "Um, hi, I wasn't sure–but I thought maybe…"

"Kid, come in," Shinichi said, turning back around. "I'm making curry. You have good timing."

"You–Really?"

Shinichi smiled, feeling warm all over and not just from the kitchen's heat. "Assuming you weren't just messing with me, my answer is yes."

"You thought I was messing with you?" Kid took several steps out of the hallway. "Meitantei, I've been flirting with you for the past six months. I thought you weren't interested."

"No, I'm interested. I got you a gift, too, but you'll have to find it." Shinichi turned the burner off, leaning back against the counter to smirk at Kid. "It's _probably_ in the living room."

Kid's cheeks were scarlet. "You–Can I look for it?"

"I'm not going to," Shinichi told him. "I have to plate dinner. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving." Kid turned and began rifling through the vases. Shinichi watched for a moment with a fond smile. When he bent to look closer, Shinichi admired the line of his ass in his slacks. He'd dressed up and everything.

Shinichi wanted to kiss him more than ever.

Shaking off the desire (for now), he turned and started serving the curry. He was taking the plates to the table when Kid exclaimed, "Found it!"

Shinichi smiled. "Come eat dinner. And bring the present. You can open it over here."

"Okay!" Kid skipped over, looking pleased as anything, holding the gift to his chest like it was something precious. Shinichi had seen him carry gems worth billions with less care. His heart fluttered a little.

When they were both seated, Shinichi gestured to the present, smiling indulgently. Grinning now, Kid methodically unwrapped it without leaving a single tear. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

When he opened the small box, his hands froze over it. Wide eyed, he shot Shinichi a strange look, like he might cry.

"Meitantei, you…" He looked down at the box, cheeks flushing a little. "Are you sure?" He held up the watch with that same almost wounded expression.

Shinichi leaned his cheek on his hand. "I don't do anything I'm not sure about. And besides, that one is yours." He lifted his wrist, tapping his own. "There's a card, too."

Still holding the watch in one hand, careful of the button on the side, Kid picked up the card from the box. "IOU One Free Assist, no questions asked," he read. When Kid looked back up, he looked like a stiff wind could knock him over. "Meitantei– _Shinichi_ , this is–I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you, and then eat before it gets cold." Shinichi smiled. "And you should definitely keep calling me Shinichi, Kid."

"Kaito," Kid corrected. He looked more grounded, steady and sure. "Kuroba Kaito."

Shinichi took a bite of his food, mulling over the name. "Your father was an amazing magician. I'm sure he must be proud of you."

Kaito shook his head. "You don't hold back, do you, Shinichi?"

"Never," he said, holding back a laugh. "You beat me to the first move, but that's not going to happen again."

"Oh?"

Shinichi nodded. "If you're free on Monday, I'd like to take you out."

"I'm free," Kaito said quickly, blushing at his own response time.

"Great! We can go to the museum together and get lunch. It'll be fun."

"I tell you my name for the first time and you ask me to lunch? Just like that?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I like you, and I already agreed to go out with you. I thought I made that clear?"

Kaito laughed. "Crystal, I'm just used to detectives being… nosier. More prone to turning poor hapless thieves in to the police."

"I'm not half as zealous as Hakuba," Shinichi said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do. You just always surprise me." Kaito sighed. "You take my breath away."

"Sap," Shinichi murmured. His cheeks felt warm, but he was deeply pleased. He was definitely keeping this one. He'd have to tell Ran later. Speaking of… "By the way, you should know. When you start hanging around, dating me? Ran is going to know who you are immediately."

"What?"

"She knows that the person I'm in love with is Kaitou Kid. She's going to put two and two together." Shinichi smiled. "I'm not exactly known for settling for anything less than the person I like most, you know."

"O-Oh." Kaito blinked, putting the watch on absently. "Well, I suppose that's fine then." He frowned. "She doesn't care that I'm…?"

"Not really," Shinichi admitted. "She likes your heists, and Sonoko would be upset if you were arrested. Plus I like you. That's enough for her." He smiled. "Just don't break my heart or kill anyone and you should be fine."

"Two things I don't plan on doing," Kaito said, shoulders relaxing. "Thank God. That Mouri girl is a force of nature."

"Just pray Hattori doesn't find out."

"He'll be against it?"

Shinichi smirked. "No. He's horrible at keeping secrets."

Kaito paled, eating with determination. Shinichi laughed and took one of Kaito's hands in his. He'd never really spent Christmas with anyone before, but this one was looking to be a good one.

And he had at least thirty different reasons to kiss Kaito all strung up in his doorways. Shinichi couldn't wait to leave the kitchen table.


End file.
